HERO (PA)
Heroes of Hope (HERO) was originally founded by Irey Hope on the Starsider server. HERO began in the crazy premount and prevehicle days of SWG. Back when Entertainers were the real social hubs and shuttleport times were 10 times as long as they are now, HERO pined out a name for itself. It pulled together some great crafters, fighters, doctors, musicians, and dancers. HERO's first guild hall was opened just outside Anchorhead in the deserts of Tatooine. The "Ny-girls" used to perform regularly in the Anchorhead tavern while pvp tef battles would wage between Anchorhead and Bestine (more often right in Anchorhead). A few of HERO's crafters opened up shop around Anchorhead, many of those shops still stand today. Anchorhead, altho static, truly became one of the first player cities. When official player cities began and static cities began to lose their lure, HERO made the move and dropped a city hall on Talus. An ideal location was chosen east of Dearic in the Azaki Plains. The guild found abundant wildlife in the swamplands to the south of the city and also some excellent fishing. This city became known first as "Legacy" and eventually became "Hero's Legacy." Irey served as mayor for several terms after the cities inception. Many of the first homes and structures were built by Jaic and Idlab Droidius. At first, the citizens' only concerns were those of the growing sludge panther population in the swamps and the occasional thief camps to the east. However, news of HERO's roots in Rebel-populated Anchorhead and some of its more outspoken ties to the Alliance became apparent to the Imperials living on Talus and the city of Hero's Legacy quickly became a target. As quick as the threats came, HERO constructed PA halls, safehouses, and bases to defend its citizens and its city. Then, without warning... the Base Raids of Hero's Legacy began. Turrets burned, citizens were shot down in cold blood, and bases were lost... but HERO had resolve and rebuilt. Today, the city builds on in the name of those who came and went before them. As the SWG timeline continued, so did HERO. HERO looked towards Dantooine and expanded its guild hall network to the Northwest. Hunts that began in the Mining Outpost would see their halfpoint at the Dantooine Guild Hall and then the hunting party would continue up to the "abandoned" rebel base and finally end at the crystal hunter caves. At this point in time, many HERO members became consumed with some kind of village on dathomir. Several Heroes wandered into the dark woods of that uninhabitable planet and wouldn't be seen for days on end. Months later, a few emerged... wielding new powers and strengths as well as harboring new fears. Some were hunted for what they had learned even both out of jealousy and rage. However, something happened. The fogs in that southeastern part of Dathomir grew denser... so dense it formed what can only be described as a wall. The worst fears became reality and many of those who went in never came out thus from that point. Some escaped of course.. but many of those who did escape would be haunted by the grief of a fate unfulfilled and uncompleted tasks. There was a great outcry in the galaxy. A balancing of the force occurred.. hurting many, even killing some. At this point, HERO PA Leader Irey Hope grew weary and entered into his sanctuary. By doing such, he willed the guild to the winds of time and change. A new guild leader was appointed by popular vote and Boswell became the face of authority. Sadly, Boswell too suffered the same horrible complex as many of the village-goers. His reign ended nearly as soon as it began. Then, the members of HERO looked towards their strengths and their ideals. Those who felt they could acquire the force decided to do so. Others picked up arms. Entertainers began waving lightsabers instead of glowsticks. Even the old Droid Engineer put down his crafting tools and picked up a rocket launcher. Amidst all of HERO's emotional pains, the guild still had planets to explore for new resources, weapons, and equipment. And the guild also had a cause to defend. Guild Hall precedents required a new Guild Leader and upon the absence of Boswell, the mayor of Hero's Legacy entered the PA leader ballot and became the new administrative Guild Leader of HERO. The Heroes of Hope then began a series of quests ranging from ventures into the unexplored regions of Kashyyyk to scaling the sulphur- fuming volcanoes of mustafar. Unchecked parts of the galaxy (both ground and space) became highlighted, explored, and in some cases even excavated. Then came the activity in Restuss... the Galactic Civil War's official kick start. This became the end of minor factional squabbles and showed that a battle for power could level a city and spark wars with unending bloodshed. HERO members can still be seen fighting in the city both for the pride of the alliance and the commendations that come as a result of it. A HERO guild hall is also built in the vicinity of the ruins of Restuss and the Rebel Camp. Currently, the Galactic Civil War has branched out onto three other planets... Hero's Legacy sees fighters shuttling from the Talus Weapons depot almost daily. The Corellia Tactical Base has become a harboring point for the rebels and HERO fully intends to hold it that way while it has a Guild Hall in the vicinity. Currently, HERO is looking for allies near the Naboo fighting zone. In HERO, the members work for the same reason as they fight... for the Alliance. Every HERO wants freedom from oppression; from the tyrannical rule of the Empire. Every HERO needs its friends and allies... a HERO cannot afford to be selfish. Category:Guilds